


You Seem Familiar...

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Akumatized characters, Art for this coming soon!!, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Prompt from Discord, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: When an akuma seperates a person and their once akumitized self... how will everyone react?
Relationships: Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 30
Kudos: 112





	You Seem Familiar...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kapane_luyeshu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapane_luyeshu/gifts).



> This idea and some of the dioluge and reactions were from the wonderful Kapane, who also is doing a drawing for the fic!! Send them love, they are awesome!!!

"What is going on...?" mumbled Ladybug, standing on the boat of the Luka Couffaine. She was originally chasing a new akuma, but she had to stop and marvel at the chaos she had just caused. Her power was that she was able to split a person, so that now their once akumitized self was in existence. WOW was it weird. She scanned the small crowd that had formed, and her gaze landed on the said boy who lived on the boat. 

Luka was staring Silencer straight into his eyes, looking both amused and maybe scared at the same time. It was funny in a way, the laid back Luka staring at himself oddly. 

"Dude," he managed to say. "Why don't you just talk about your feelings? It's easy." Silencer seemed to light up, in a bad way, as frustration boiled into his eyes. He made annoyed hand gestures and frantically looked around, finding a white board and marker on the floor. A silent growl seemed to emit off of the once akuma as he scribbled and turned the board around. Luka read it and snickered nodding his head. Sneaking a look, Ladybug realized it had said "YOU BITCH I CAN'T TALK!" 

The girl too began to giggle as Luka responded with a small pat on his other selves back, whom of which was exasperatingly plopped on the ground, done with the world. Ladybug then trailed to where Juleka and Rose were staring at the formers bright pink akuma, one in disgust and the other in adoration. Reflekta grinned and was about to use her power when Rose launched onto her, grasping her in a lung crushing hug. 

"YOU'RE SO PINK!!" She screamed, almost blowing the hero's eardrums. The emo girl of the duo continued to stare, only opening her mouth after what felt like an eternity. 

"Who the fuck are you?" She muttered through clenched teeth. Reflekta sighed as best as she could from Rose's embrace and finally wrapped her arms around the blonde, staring at herself. 

"I'm you, but on steroids..." a scream stole everybody's attention as Ladybug whipped her head around to find what happened. She saw Ivan standing in front of a scared Mylene, whom of which was being circled by a growing Horrificator and Stoneheart. Even if he looked brave, the spotted hero knew that Ivan was only able to fend off the two for a small while. Taking action, Marinette threw her yo-yo, watching as it wrapped around her friends. She pulled as hard as she could and managed to free the couple from, well, each other. 

"Everyone who's not a side effect from Hawkmoth, follow me!" And with that she raced forward and down into the boat, making sure that the teens were following her. She lead them to the same room she was in when Anarka was akumitzed, locking the door once everybody was inside, moving the bed forward for extra precautions. 

With a deep sigh, she turned to the room, addressing everybody who were levels of confused and terrified at the same time. 

"Look, this is scary, but you all need to stay in here. I have no idea what's going on, and it's better to be safe than sorry." Once everybody nodded in thanks, the hero took a deep breath out and was about to leave via the window, but was interrupted by a beeping. Reaching down she opened her weapon and found a text from a certain Kitty cat.

**Hey Bug-a-boo! Found Akuma and am sending my Location!! See you soon!!**

She gave a small smile at the text before launching out the window, following where Chat had left his location. It was mostly a peaceful swing, until she heard loud screeching, which could be deciphered to barley comprehendible lecturing. Interest peaked, and mildly concerned, the bluenette made her way to where the yelling was being heard, and found herself with a pretty interesting sight. 

First off, Nathaniel was looking towards the sky, clutching a crimson napkin to his nose. It was originally black and white striped (showing that Evilustrater, who was standing right next to the redhead had drawn it.) The squawking was coming from a few feet away, where Marc was very loudly lecturing Reverser, who had red spots on his fist. Connecting the dots, Ladybug gaped at the sight, not sure how to proceed. 

"I-is everything okay?" She asked, gobsmacked. 

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine-" Nathaniel remarked, voice altered because of him pinching his nose. He was interrupted by Marc however, eyes livid and like raging wildfires. 

"No! Reverser punching you in the face is _not_ fine!!" with that, he turned back to the monotone version of himself, calling him a few colorful words. Turning back to the two smaller kids, Ladybug raised an eyebrow.

"So, you're okay, Nathaniel?" She asked. The artist nodded as best he could.

"Yeah, it's not broken. What is broken though, is my heart!" He took off the napkin and revealed a black and blue nose making Ladybug wince in sympathy. He gestured to the akuma of himself who was drawing random things on his tablet. 

"WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME I WAS _THIS_ BEAUTIFUL??" with the trickle of blood going down from his nose, Nath looked like the teenage boys Marinette saw on animes she had watched with the Art club. Evilustrator blushed and the hero sighed once more in exasperation, before waving everything off and swinging away, she had more important work to do. 

While gliding towards where Chat Noir was fighting, Ladybug saw some more odd exchanges. That included Kim, Alix, and Timebreaker flying on the back of Dark Cupid, who was racing Mr. Pidgeon on top of a dozen birds. Inwardly facepalming, the hero couldn't even find it in herself to care at this point. She just had to find the akuma, the real one, and make everything better. No more Nora fist fighting Anansi, no more Kagami fencing Oni-Chan, no more Jalil fanboying over Egyptian mythology with a pharaoh version of himself. After what seemed like an eternity, Ladybug finally made it to the scene of the battle, glad that the only extra's there were Alya and Lady Wifi who were taking a video of everything. 

Joining her partner she finally faced her enemy, getting a good look at her. She seemed to be split down the middle, her left side looked exactly like her civilian self (short brown hair with freckles, green eyes, and olive skin) whereas her right side was almost the opposite. Her hair was crazed and poofy, streaked with different colors of the rainbow. Her eyes were rainbow as well, black replacing the whites. She looked insane, and was calling herself Divisé. 

Their fight was long and hard, and yet the three were nowhere near ending the akuma's long lived reign. Ladybug was close from losing it, but she tried hard not to. However, everything broke when Divisé shot a clear beam from the cartoon heart in the middle of her chest towards Chat Noir. The sly cat dodged, but unfortunately it hit Nino, causing him to glow and separate, in his place was him, and Bubbler. The first thing he said, the very first thing was, "Dude, why do you look like a huge dildo?" 

That was it. Marinette was done. "NOPE! NO MORE!" She cried, helplessly throwing her hands up in the air. "I'M DONE! IF YOU NEED ME I'LL BE BANGING MY HEAD AGAINST A WALL IN FRUSTRATION." 

"B-but Ladybug-"

"NO BUTS!" She screamed, cutting Chat off. "BYE!" and she flew off, leaving both a confused akuma, and an even more confused partner behind. 


End file.
